


Continuation of Fight to the Death

by Emmmmmmaaaaa



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmmmmaaaaa/pseuds/Emmmmmmaaaaa
Summary: This is really short, have fun! Also, check authors notes after reading for more details!
Kudos: 2





	Continuation of Fight to the Death

When I looked around, I was at the bottom of a deep ravine. All of a sudden, I felt like there was something on my back. I turned my head to the right as much as possible, and saw two thick ooze tentacles sticking out from behind.  
Above, I could see the platform that I fell off of, and while I was using my telekinesis to float up to it, I passed by Dust’s dead body. I stopped to pick him up, and felt an ache in my chest.  
I landed on the platform preparing to see Six dead, but she wasn’t there. So at least one of the others came around here. I began to run through the corridors of the Anubis, trying to find the others, trying to find a way I could help. But with each step I took, the ache in my chest became stronger. Every second, I felt less and less filled. The ooze, which at first was filling me and keeping me alive, was shedding off. The tentacles, which had once been thick, flowing, and menacing, felt like they were disintegrating with every breath. And the eyes, that I was just using to look around a ravine, were now bleeding black goop. I ran, then walked, then stumbled through the hallway, trying to find a wall to keep me up. All I could feel was pain and Dust’s dead body.  
By some miracle, my hand touched what felt like a cold metal wall. I leaned against it, tilted my head up, and dropped Dust; I took as deep a breath as I could, and bent down to pick him up. Instead I fell down. I laid sprawled on top of Dust, black ooze melting out of me and pooling around us like blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! So this is kind of an alternate continuation to the actual continuation of Fight to the Death. Think of it like there are two universes: One is Fight to the Death and this story, and the other is Fight to the Death and Fight to the Death 2. Also, the beginning of Fight to the Death 2 is probably gonna be very similar to this alternate ending, so consider this a little teaser! I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I don't have a consistent upload scheduele, but I'll try my best to upload frequently. Finally, there's this phenonemal and iconic musical artist named RINA SAWAYAMA, and she released her debut album this year. You guys should really go listen to it, in my opinion it is album of the year (although Ms. Grande is gonna release an album in 8 days, so I might have to eat my own words. Although there is a considerable possibility that I might not have to consume word stew, because the album is just that good. Plz don't hate arianators, this isn't a diss at Ari!) Anyways, thank you so much to the people who are reading and leaving comments and kudos, it means so much to me when I see people interacting with my work. Love you guys, bye!


End file.
